LIRIO VS ROSA
by Asakura-AmyMai
Summary: Es mi primer fic de Yugioh , aunque claro intentare hacer una secuela explicando mejor la historia


LIRIO VS ROSA

porque nacio ese odio? , tan simple como eso ... porque? .

Todo ocurrio hace unos a os atras , cuando apenas el faraon tenia 5 a os de edad , ese fatidico dia lo conocio a el , un tal Bakura en la ciudad , ese dia Atem habia evitado los guardias , Ra solo save como , pero salio del palacio , vago por Egipto , hasta que ese Bakura llego , lo cuido y Atem al otro dia vio a un guardia del palacio y se despidio de su '' amigo''.

Al otro dia fue castigado por el faraon , Atem lloraba como un bebe , mas de lo que ya era , mientras paseaba el ni o volvio a aparecer y jugaron hasta que sus piernas no dieron mas , y esta especie de relacion inicio en el patio del palacio , en un lugar bien escondido donde habian Lirios , Rosas , violetas y Azuzenas (no se so em egipto habrian de esas flores , pero como es mi fic SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO JOJOJOJOJO)

Desde ese dia el Principe Atem salia a escondidas a ver a Bakura , todos los dias , jugando y diciendo chistes , contando anegdotas , mas de Bakura que de Atem , un buen dia , Bakura miraba las rosas incansablemente , Atem no sabia porque lo hacia

- que ocurre Bakura - dijo Atem con vos tranquila

- sabes algo - dijo Bakura con su tipica sonrisa alegre y corto una rosa con sus manos desnudas - te pareces mucho a una rosa

Atem ante el comentario solo se sonrojo , Bakura penso que se veia muy tierno , pero vio que Atem corto un poco de tela de su Kilik y le quito la rosa de las manos y con la tela envolvio su mano erida coo venda inprovisada , ante aquel contacto de pueles , Bakura sintio un hormigueo y un sinfin de mariposas revoloteaban por su estomago , Atem solo sonreia y Bakura volio a tomar la rosa

- pues entonces tu ... - dijo Atem mirando por todos lados - tu te pareces a ...

Se levanto de su lugar al frente de Bakura y vio por el patio , se veia tan jugueton , tan tierno y corto un Lirio

- tu eres como un lirio - dijo Atem , mostrando un gran sonrojo

- y porque no una Violeta - pregunto el campesino mostrando un puchero

- porque no me dices porque soy una rosa - el principe mistraba un fingido enojo e inbflo sus mejillas

- pues ... - medito un poco , al perecer escogia demasiado bien sus palabras - tus ojos son rojos , tu piel es suabe y ademas , eres muy lindo ... eres como una rosa.

Bakura se rasco la nuca , el jamas se imagino que algun dia le dijera eso a un ni o , Atem se sonrojo a mas no poder

- y ahora dime porque soy un lirio - pregunto el Campesino y cruso sus brasos

- pues ... - el principe junto sus deditos pensando en un buen argumento - tu cabello es blanco y ... ademas , cuando miro un Lirio , puedo sentir tranquilidad , es como verte a ti

Despues de un silencio , aparecieron las carcajadas.

Despues de una tarde de charla , se quedaron con las flores pensando en el ma ana

Y asi se fueron los meses , el principe , para desgrasia de el , fue acendido a Faraon a los 13 a os y bakura tenia sus ya 18 a os cumplidos ( bakura tenia 8 a os cuando conocio a Atem) , el dia de la coronacion se escabullo de la sala de reunion y se fue al jardin , miro y se dio cuenta que Bakura aun no llegaba , entonces corto un lirio y espero a que llegara Bakura , sintio un ruido a sus espaldas , penso que era un guardia y se asusto y comenso a sudar si era un guardia seria su fin , pues no lo dejarian salir , pero se tranquiliso cuando vio una melena blanca entrar por los arbustos , Atem sonrio al ver a Bakura , su corazon se desboco , sus piernas le temblaban y se sonrojo , cuando ni o nunca sintio eso cuando evia a Bakura , pero ahora lo sentia a cada momento y cuando se despedian , por Ra , temia que esas horas llegaran porque queria estar cerca de el.

Atem le extendio el Lirio , Bakura parecia inpresionado pero despues se torno en una mueca de disgusto y golpeo la mano de Atem , este se inpresiono y solto el Lirio que volo en el aire y callo al suelo sin causar ningun ruido , Atem se pregunto porque lo hiso , la mirada de Bakura mataria cualquiera , y Atem se estremecio ante ese ser que nunca creyo conocer

- Bakura ... que ocurre - pregunto el recien renombrado faraon

- eres un ... - Bakura volvio a alsar su mano ,

Atem cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto de la mano contra su mejilla , pero este nunca llego , entreabrio sus ojos y solo veia a Bakura pisotenado el lirio ue Atem habia cortado

- tu y yo jamas seremos amigos , me as traicionado - dijo Bakura mirando con ira al Faraon

- pe-pe-pero porque - pregunto Atem tomando la capa carmesi de el Campesino

- titubeas FARAON , veo que el titulo te queda grande - dijo el campesino , sus palabras tenian veveno ponso oso , en el interior de Atem todo se derrumbaba no quedaba nada que no estuviese roto - escuchame una cosa Faraon de pacotilla , no nos volveremos a ver , a no ser que estemos en guerra contra roma

El campesino se iva a retirar , pero las manos del faraon en su capucha lo retuvieron , Bakura volteo y vio al Faraon echo un mar de lagrimas , sus ojos estaban vidriosos , el maquillaje estaba embarrado , entonces esa imagen del faraon no se iva a borrar de su mente

- dime ... porque ... te vas - pregunto el faraon con voz entrecortada por el llanto

- me traicionaste - solto de sopeton el Campetiso , se quiso morder la lengua pero no pudo , el Faraon abrio sus ojos de la imprecion - mas bien me lo ocultaste , pero eso yo lo tomo como traicion en una amistad , en ningun momento me dijiste que ivas a ser Faraon y eso no me gusta .

- pe-pero yo no sbaia que iva a ser faraon - dijo Atem intentando escusarse

- no me lo digas - solto con sarcasmo Bakura - NO TODOS VIVIMOS EN UN PALACIO SU MAJESTAD , NADIE COME BIEN , AHORA ESCUCHAME BIEN , TU Y YO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SEREMOS ENEMIGOS ETERNOS - apunta al faraon - NO DESCANSARE HASTA VERTE UNDIDO EN LA MISERIA

Bakura se fue , Atem estaba consternado , sus rodillas le fallaron y se sento en el suave cesped , estonces comenso a llorar , tomo entre sus manos el Lirio destrosado y no supo como pero le dio mucha ira y la tiro lejos y se alejo de ahi , cuando entro al palacio nadie sabia porque tan destrosado , solo se encerro en sus aposentos y no salio de ahi por semanas , solo recibia la comida .

Un dia salio de sus aposentos , pero con espada en mano se dirgio al jardin donde solian encontrarse y con su espada minusiosamente afilada corto todos los lirios , uno por uno y estuvo ahi todo el dia , llorando , en sus manos se dormaron heridas , pero se sentia satisfecho , increiblemente satisfecho de destrosar esos lirios , imaginandose a Bakura

Por otro lado , Bakura no podia olvidar lo que le hiso a Atem , su padre sabia la relacion que tenia este con Bakura y lo amenaso de muerte , y el como un buen esclavo solo obedecio , pero aun asi , llevaba una rosa consigo , intento conserbarla pero no pudo , esta se seco , pero la mantenia echa polvo en una jarrita peque a que se colgo en el cuello , asi el Faraon siempre iva con el a cada robo de tumbas .

No supe como , pero un dia escuche al Faraon llorar en ese jardin mientras cortaba los lirios con esa bendita espada

- que ocurre Altesa - le pregunte al Faraon , le vi las manos , ninguna herida

- nada , estoy bien - susurro el faraon , lo abrase y lo senti temblar y mi hombro se mojo en lagrimas

En ese momento solo escuche el viento , y la respiracion acompasada de mi majestad , le acarisie los cabellos y me recoste junto a el en el cesped , el ensima de mi y asi estuvimos horas quisas , asta que vi que se quedo dormido en mis brasos y lo lleve a sus aposentos , mientras mi mirada vagaba por el cuarto de mi majestad vi que en su velador habia un lirio destrosado y seco que el viento mismo se llevo .

Puede decir que lo olvido no es asi Puede decir que lo odia no es asi

A mi no me puede enga ar , pero luchare por el hasta el final de los tiempo , hare que lo olvide , are que olvide a Bakura para yo ser su nuevo Lirio , uno que lo ara sonreir , sonrojarse , que llore por mi , que se preocupe , cosas que Bakura nunca logro hacer , porque yo venero a esa Rosa unica .

La rosa es carmesi como sus ojos , suave como terciopelo igual a su piel , un aroma inigualable y dificil de olvidar , que entre una multitud la reconoceria , una figura fragil y delicada como su cuerpo , pero no te dejes enga ar por su belleza , que las apariencias enga an , pues es fuerte grasias a sus espinas , es por eso que lo amo , y no lo dejare de hacer

Como conosco esta historia? , pues el mismo me la dijo , fue su primera muestra de amistad que yo no voy a desaprovechar , me hacercare a el y lo are olvidar , no se como , pero lo are

Porque yo ... El sacerdote Seth nunca se rendira para ser el Lirio de su majestad y no descansare para que el sea mi rosa


End file.
